To and From Russia with Love
by MsSleepy876
Summary: A woman from Bruce's past comes to Gotham City. Add the Joker and other characters and events of TDK and you have an interesting story. Please review! Story ties back to events in Russia but characters are NOT from there. Sorry for confusion!
1. Chapter 1

She walked with ease to the secretary's desk in the bright office. "Excuse me," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." The secretary answered looking up from her computer.

"Is Mr. Bruce Wayne in his office?" the mystery woman asked.

"Yes, he is Miss, but he's in a meeting with Wayne Enterprises CEO, Mr. Fox and can not be interrupted."

"Ah, I see. I can wait. If possible, could you give him this gift? He will understand the meaning."

"Yes, miss." She stood up from her desk and knocked on the black office door.

"Come in, Jessica." A man's voice called.

She entered and spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Wayne. A very attractive European young woman is waiting for you, sir. She did not give me her name, just this gift. She said you would understand it." Jessica gave Bruce Wayne the gift as Lucius Fox looked on curious.

"How do you know that the young woman is European, Jessica?" Bruce asked wondering how women knew things about each other by looks alone.

"I recognized classic Chanel suits anywhere. Actually, she looks as if Chanel is her only designer." Bruce smiled shaking his head as he opened the package. He pulled out a small display case. Sitting inside was a small gold carriage.

"What is it, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius and Jessica both asked.

"It is a replica of the Coronation Coach from the Imperial Easter Eggs designed by Faberge." He replied. "Mari!" he whispered as he rose from his seat and walked quickly to the door.

The waiting woman turned as he walked out the door. "Mari, it is you." Bruce said. She smiled and laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing in Gotham City, Mari? Last time I saw you, you were the toast of St. Petersburg, Countess."

"Well, Bruce" Mari started. "Your sudden return to Gotham has been the talk everywhere. Once, I knew you had surfaced from wherever you disappeared to I only knew I had to see you again. There is much for us to talk about, Cherie."

Bruce smiled and thought back over the past.

After the confrontation with Chill in the Narrows, Bruce left Gotham to figure out where he stood and who he wanted to be as Rachel suggested. In his travels, he arrived in St. Petersburg, Russia.

There he entered society and began to bump into a new Countess that was the talk of the town. Dr. Anastasia Robins had just completed a through restoration of the Faberge collection and the Crown Jewels of the Tsars still owned by the Russian Government. She was able to return the luster to fading enamel and the restored treasures were known to be more beautiful than other privately owned collections.

Bruce was impressed by her intelligence and was drawn to her on every occasion they attended. Their brief romance put St. Petersburg on its ears. But Bruce, knowing his search was not finished, had to end things. The September night was crisp and moonlit.

"Mari, I hate to change topics but we need to talk." He said quietly.

"Bruce, what is it?" she looked at him seeing his pain.

"Mari, your spirit and intelligence is what has drawn me to you. The more I know you the more my heart belongs to you. But I have to be honest with both of us."

"Bruce, you're scaring me."

"Mari, you know I left Gotham to search for who I am and what it is I am supposed to do. I arrived here in St. Petersburg as a part of my search. But I am not finished with that search. You know that I am trying to find myself."

"I know, darling. I appreciate that. But what does this have to do with us?"

"Mari, I have to leave here and you." She gasped as he continued, "Darling, I want to be with you but in order to be the man you deserve I need to know who I am first. I am sorry that this causes you pain but I had to be up front and honest with you."

Pulling herself together, "Bruce, I know that you have your search. And as much as it hurts me, I have to let you go. I can only pray that you come back to me. Never forget how much I love you. If the time comes and I come to you, I'll leave the Coronation Coach as my calling card to remind you of here. Would you see me if this happens?"

"Of course love." He kissed her deeply. She stepped out of his arms and walked out of his life.

Bruce faced his friend who had helped him in his quest to clean up Gotham and said, "Lucius, may I introduce, Dr. Anastasia Robins, or Countess Robins as St. Petersburg knows her." Lucius smiled at her as Bruce spoke again, "Mari, this is the man who I trust Wayne Enterprises to, Mr. Lucius Fox."

Anastasia spoke then, "There is only a minor correction to that introduction, Bruce. My last name changed. It's actually Strickland. It hasn't been changed yet as the divorce is still in process."

"Divorce?!" Bruce said. "When did you get married, Mari?"

"Five years is a long time, Bruce. Lives went on while you were gone. But that time is almost over so that makes our reconnection perfect."

"I hate to cut this short, Mari. I have so much to do with the business but we need to talk. Where are you staying? I'd love to see you tonight."

"I'm at the Gotham Tower. Call me when you are free." She said as she turned to leave.

"No, Mari. Wait." Bruce said grabbing her arm to stop her. Mari cried out in pain and she pulled her arm away from him. "Mari, what's wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing. Just leave it alone, Bruce." She said with tears coming to her eyes as she looked to the floor. He gently pushed up her face and looked her in the eyes.

"That's bull and you know it. Don't try to lie to me, Mari. Now let me see your arm."

"Please just don't do anything. It's over with and he'll be out of my life soon. Promise me, Bruce."

"Just let me see your arm, Mari." He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and on her arm a large and deep bruise appeared around her elbow. "Jesus, Mari." Bruce whispered. "What happened here?"

"I just can't talk about this now. Please, Bruce. I'm asking you, please." In her eyes, the pain was clear as well as in the wavering voice.

"Alright, Mari. I give. But later we will talk about this. I'll come by to pick you up tonight and we'll talk then." She nodded and smiled. He hugged her and watched as she walked out of his life again but only for a short time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari returned to the Gotham Tower later than night and entered the Lobby. She felt tired and breathed deeply to try to relax after the events of the day. '_He still controls my heart. The feelings are still there for me but I don't know about him. True, he was protective with my arm but that could just be friendship. I just wish I knew. God, please give me a sign that I am not alone in this, that he still cares for me too._' A voice calling her name interrupted her thoughts, "Countess, Countess Anastasia." Mari looked and saw a good friend and protector Dimitri coming towards her. "Countess, I was right. It is you."

"Yes, my big Russian friend, I am here in Gotham City. The better question is why are you?" Mari asked laughing slightly.

"Because the rumor mill is, dear Countess, that you need back-up in a nasty fight."

"Dimitri, I need to deal with the divorce on my own."

"True, my friend. But that is not the only fight you have coming."

"What do you mean?" she said shocked as he led her to a seat in the hotel's bar.

"He is gunning for you, Countess. He flew here the minute your hotel reservation was confirmed. He has placed in the right circles money for your death."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry to upset you, Anna. But you have always wanted me to be honest with you. I have proof of this open offer for your death and I am unsure as to who may take it up. Your safety was my job in St. Petersburg and I feel the same here."

"Oh, Dimitri. I can't believe all of this. What am I going to do?"

"Be cautious, Anna, especially until I can get things in order for your proper protection. Do you plan to leave the hotel tonight?"

"No, not that I know of. Bruce is coming by to talk but that is it."

"Ah, so the brooding billionaire is still in your thoughts."

"You more than anyone know he never left. My marriage was never the happy one shown to the press. I told you all the dirty details. Bruce, I think was my chance at happiness but only time and Bruce can tell now."

"I wish you the best, love. He hurt you once but your heart was always his. He has the means to protect you. If it were me, I'd share this new information with him."

"I don't want to reenter Bruce's life only to cause him problems, Dimitri. For now, you and I will deal with this. Later, Bruce can help once I know more."

"Ok, Countess, your decision. Be safe, Anna. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning and take you with help anywhere you need to go and keep you safe, promise." Dimitri rose and hugged Mari close. She hugged him back and watched as he turned to walk away.

Mari sat and thought over what all Dimitri had told her. She stood again and walked to the Front Desk, when her arm, the bruised one, was grabbed from behind her. As she turned around, she faced her soon-to-be ex-husband, Alexei Strickland. "Alexei." She whispered.

He pulled her to a table and a seat in the bar, never releasing her arm and pushing deeper into her arm. "Yes, wife. You seem surprised to see me. You know we belong together always. Now sit down like a good girl and we will talk about how you made a mistake for starting this stupid divorce."

"Ow, Alexei, please let my arm go. You're hurting me."

"Well, wife. If you did what you were told and were where you are supposed to be like the dutiful wife you must be, we would have no problems. Instead, you think you are more important than me and that you can come and go as you please. You forgot that you answer to me ALWAYS."

"OW, please this hurts Alexei. Ok, we can talk but please let me go."

"Never, love. As my wife, you are my possession. And will always be."

"Alexei, please." Fear and tears from pain rose in Mari's eyes. She looked from him around the room. Her silent plea for help was not recognized until she saw him. Bruce had walked into the bar and met Mari's eyes. Knowing something was wrong, he walked towards them immediately.

Bruce spoke once he reached the table, "Dr. Robins, I'm glad I caught you before you went to your room. I was very interested to hear more about your grant request for the restoration work for the Gotham Museum." He had researched the plans for the Gotham Museum restorations and knew it would be the perfect cover to remove her from this guy.

Alexei released her arm, and she quickly rose and answered, "Of course, Mr. Wayne. Oh, excuse me. Bruce Wayne, Alexei Strickland. Alexei, Bruce. Alexei and I were discussing our divorce but the chance to save the precious work of Russian artists he knows comes first. Was there somewhere you wanted to talk, Bruce?"

"Yes, if possible. I was hoping you and I could have a private business dinner meeting to continue the discussion we began in my office this afternoon."

"I'd be delighted. I'm sorry Alexei. You know how important my work is to the future and past." Alexei's face showed his anger as Mari and Bruce walked away. Bruce whisked Mari from the bar and asked for her room key. They went into the elevator and the doors closed allowing Mari to finally release the firm hold she had on her emotions. Bruce held her close as she wept and shook from fear. The doors opened for Mari's floor, Bruce feeling her exhaustion picked her up and carried her into her room.

He sat her on the bed, and sat opposite from her before he spoke, "Mari, you were terrified down there. What the hell is going on?"

"I feel bad reentering your life and then adding my problems on to your shoulders."

"Mari, I'm already involved. Please tell me how to help you."

"That man downstairs is my soon-to-be ex-husband, Alexei Strickland. He objects to the divorce mostly. But also he has ties to seedy characters, Bruce. He views me as a possession not an equal. The façade of a happy marriage was done strictly for the press and to not shame the Russian government who had placed their trust in me. I used this restoration consultation as the trip I needed away from him to start the divorce process. The bruise on my arm was from the fight we had where he threw me down the stairs at our flat. He denied me permission to make this trip. On top of this, a former guard and friend from Russia met me here tonight. Bruce, Alexei has put a price on my head. He would rather have me dead than to leave him. He knows the right people to place this offer with to get it done. I don't know what to do anymore." She once again began to weep as her emotions and fear again flowed out of her.

Bruce moved to sit next to Mari; he held her close and placed her head on his shoulder. "We'll get you through this Mari. I promise. You did not just come back to me for me to lose you again, love." He kissed her gently on the head and continued to hold her close.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce awoke the next morning. Mari had finally dosed off to sleep. He looked at the clock and saw the time. As he put his shoes on to leave, there was a knock at the door of Mari's suite. He quickly answered it so Mari could still sleep and he found a large man standing at the door. "Who are you?" Bruce asked protecting Mari by not letting the man in.

"I could ask you the same question." Dimitri said. "Oh, I recognize you now. You are the Countess's Billionaire, Bruce Wayne."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I am Dimitri. I protected the Countess in St. Petersburg."

"Ah, yes. Mari told me about you. What do you know about her ex-husband?" Bruce asked as he stepped aside to let Dimitri inside.

"He's a gold digging con artist. He's been with the countess just for her title and money. But her title means nothing away from Russia. He has fought to control her and keep her where he can seem powerful and a part of nobility. I knew the minute that he started to isolate her that he was bad news. The short little man can not drive me away which makes him crazy."

"Mari told me of the threat he made against her. Do you have any more information about anyone who could be involved here in Gotham?"

"There is an Italian named Maroni who has ties to Europe and has agreed to the deal from Strickland."

"What arrangements do you have put together?"

"I'll be at the Countess's side at all times. Other than that I am still trying to find a proper vehicle and driver who knows what to do in an emergency."

"I think I can help you there. I'll get my butler to come get me. My driver and armored Mercedes can be used to keep Mari safe."

"I know this is out of my place but the Countess is a good friend of mine. I look upon her as a younger sister. Will you hurt her again by walking away?"

"I don't have plans to. I lost Mari through my stupidity once. Now that she's back I don't want to let her go." Bruce said quieting his voice.

Dimitri looked at Bruce and recognized the emotions from Mari in Bruce. "I think when the time comes you will make Countess Anna very happy. Together we will make sure to keep her safe."

Bruce nodded and quietly stepped into Mari's bedroom where she slept. He brushed a stray hair off of her face. He leaded and kissed her gently on her temple and turned to leave. Dimitri stayed behind as Bruce left to return to Wayne Enterprises.

An hour or two later, Mari awoke. Hearing noise in her suite, she got up and called out, "Bruce, are you still here?" Entering the sitting room, she found Dimitri resting in a chair. "Dimitri, what are you doing here my friend?"

Dimitri stood and answered, "As I promised my countess, I am here to keep you safe. Your billionaire was still here when I arrived this morning. He cares greatly for you Anna. He was protective of you before he knew me. He even helped to make sure you are safe. His Mercedes is at our disposal."

Mari sat on the couch, "Dimitri, I hate that he's been pulled into this mess that I made. But when Alexei confronted me last night Bruce helped me pull away from him."

"Strickland was here. Damn it! I would have never left if I knew he would come after you, Countess."

"Dimitri, you had no way of knowing and neither did I. But my fear is that Alexei will try something else to force me back to him. I just hope that I can get the divorce decree finished soon. This whole marriage was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Your billionaire can handle himself and you are stronger than you think, Countess. Now turning to better things, the curator of Gotham's Art Museum is waiting to meet you soon as I recall."

"Yes, thank you for helping me refocus, Dimitri. I'll go clean up and change for the meeting. I haven't eaten though; can you get something up here for both of us?"

"Of course." Mari walked back into the bedroom and started to prepare for her meeting.

Several hours later, Mari was leaving the Museum excited about the work offered to her. It was another collection of Russian Royal Eggs and other items created by Faberge. This work would only add to her professional standing. With Dimitri next to her, she walked down the steps outside of the main entrance of the Museum. Suddenly, she felt Dimitri tense up and brought her out of her thoughts to focus on her surroundings. "Dimitri, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Several things have caught my eye. Move quickly to the car, Countess. I don't like this. There are several men in clown masks and others who look like they are watching for something."

Mari nodded and quickened her steps to the car. Dimitri fell back a step or two and suddenly shouting arose behind her. She ran to the car and told the driver, "To Wayne Enterprises quickly." Her nerves were raw and the only thing she could think of was to go to where she would feel safe. 'Bruce' her mind called out to her.

Moments later, the Mercedes pulled to a stop outside of the building. A doorman opened up her door as she rushed into the opened doors of the building. She only thought of getting to Bruce where she would feel safe. She got off the elevator and walked straight to his office door. As she opened the door, he stood and looked at her face. "Mari, what's wrong? Where's Dimitri?"

"We left the museum. He was worried about different men around. He told me to go to the car as quick as I could. There was shouting and I ran. My first thought was you. I needed to feel safe." She said shaking in his arms. He held her close and led her to the couch in his office. They sat down and she curled next to him as he held her. He felt as she relaxed. Her mind told her, 'Yes, this was right. I'm safe here. Bruce will keep me safe.'

Bruce looked down at her as she relaxed. "Feeling better, Mari?"

"Yes, my decision was right. I knew I'd feel safe with you and I do. I needed that. Alexei scared me last night and then this incident at the museum was frightening. Once I got to the car, I just told the driver to take me here. Here in your arms the world can't hurt me."

"I will not let anyone hurt you, Mari. I'm glad you wanted to come here." Bruce held her close and gently kissed the top of her head. Jessica knocked on the door, Bruce answered, "Come in, Jessica."

"Sir, there is a Russian gentleman downstairs looking for Dr. Robins. His name is Dimitri." She said as she walked in.

"Tell them to send him up here, Jessica." Bruce said as she turned to leave. Mari stayed sitting quietly next to Bruce on the couch as he continued to hold her close. Dimitri entered after a minute. "What happened, Dimitri?" Bruce asked as he sat down in a chair near them.

"A man in a clown mask came up next to me; I saw him try to reach for the Countess and as I stopped him shouting started. I knew she had reached the car and gotten away. I guessed she would come here first."

"I'm sorry I'm causing you two so much trouble." Mari whispered from next to Bruce.

Bruce pushed back from her enough to look at her in her face. "Mari, never think that keeping you safe is trouble. Your safety is important to both Dimitri and I. I'm just glad Dimitri was able to give you time to get to the car which led you here. I don't even want to think about something happening to you." He said as he pulled her to his side again and held her close. She lay her head against his chest and fell to sleep as the two men who promised to keep her safe looked on.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later, Mari awoke from her sleep. She looked around and didn't recognize the bedroom she was in. As she stirred, next to her on the pillow she found a single long stemmed peach rose. She smiled, it was her favorite color of rose, of course Bruce remembered. She smelled it and twirled it in her fingers as she stood from the bed. She looked out the window and realized 'I must be at Bruce's home. It would be a safe place to go.' Dimitri would have no issues in allowing her to stay here. She slowly walked to the door of the room and stepped out. She was met by Alfred as she walked down the hall.

"Ah, the lovely doctor is awake from her rest." He said as they met. "Master Bruce will be pleased to see you are awake, Dr. Robins. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alfred. I work for Master Bruce; I've known him since he was a child."

"It's nice to meet you, Alfred. Please call me Anna. Only those people I work with call me 'Dr. Robins'." She answered as she took his arm. "So you knew Bruce as a boy? What was he like?"

"He was a kind respectful young man. He made his parents very proud. He changed after their death became colder but the right woman I think could break him of that" Alfred said as they entered the living room of Bruce's penthouse. "I'm sorry we couldn't take you to Wayne Manor. But it was burned in a fire recently and is still being rebuilt. Master Bruce said you had a scare today and needed to be safe. I must admit he's very protective of you. It's a nice change in him."

"I'd love to hear more about his childhood." She said as she sat down on a couch in the living room. "Bruce was hard to open up to me in St. Petersburg. I knew he had lost his parents but he never mentioned his life prior to their deaths. I am glad to be here. Bruce was and is a special person to me."

"I'll tell you this much, Miss Anna. I've seen a bounce his step that wasn't there until you arrived in Gotham. He's mentioned that he met you in St. Petersburg and you were very special to him. His determination to keep you safe and how he cares for you tells me he still cares for you too." Alfred said as the door to the penthouse opened.

Bruce called out as he walked in, "Alfred has Mari woken up yet?"

"You can come see yourself, Master Bruce." Alfred answered standing up as Bruce walked into the living room. Bruce smiled as Mari looked back at him from the living room.

"You're lucky you came in when you did. Alfred was just about to tell me about you as a child." She said to Bruce as he walked to sit next to her.

"Guess I am lucky then." Bruce said as he pulled her close to him. Alfred quietly slipped from the room to leave them alone. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I enjoyed the surprise I found next to me as I awoke." She said as she picked up the rose she had laid on the table.

"I remembered they were your favorite. Do you feel better now that you've slept, Mari?"

"Yes, I do. I'm more settled I think. The past two days and the events wore me down. Having you and Dimitri has been wonderful, but Alexei scares me, Bruce. I have to admit that, he's violent, harsh. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He's tried to control me for years and with that control slipping away he may become desperate and strike at anyone to get to me. I hope he doesn't take aim at either one of you or Alfred. It's just so hard."

"Dimitri and I can take care of ourselves. I'm just glad you are safe, Mari. I have always regretted leaving you in St. Petersburg all those years ago. I know now that we had something special. I'm sorry that I caused you that pain, Mari. This second chance is something I could have never hoped for. I don't wish to see it taken from us. I'll fight to keep you safe Mari, I swear it."

Later that evening, Mari joined Bruce as he held a fundraiser for Harvey Dent. He was running for District Attorney for Gotham City and Bruce wanted her opinion of him. Mari found Bruce had gotten her a dress fit for the party and was often looking at her from across the room. She and Harvey stood talking when a brunette woman came up to Harvey. He introduced her as Rachel Dawes. Rachel and Mari hit it off and spoke of Bruce as a child and how he had changed. They wandered on to the balcony. "He's in love with you I can tell." Rachel said to her.

"How do you know, Rachel?"

"He has changed since you came to Gotham. He's softer doesn't have the hard edge he uses to protect himself. Plus he can't stop looking at you." She said as they both giggled. "And from what I can see of you, you love him just as much."

"I'll admit I do, Rachel. But troubles from my life have caused havoc for him. I feel guilty about that."

"Don't. If Bruce sticks around it is because he wants to. He can be very determined to help those he cares for." Rachel held Mari's hand for a moment. Harvey came out to talk to Rachel so Mari slipped back inside. She spoke to several different people but noticed that Bruce was no where to be seen. Her mind told her something wasn't right but she couldn't tell what. It was then that there was a commotion in the center of the living room.

A man wearing a purple suit and clown make-up spoke. Something about being entertainment and that they were looking for Harvey. Rachel entered the circle. Mari got closer to her. When he threatened her with a knife, she stepped up and spoke, "Leave her be. If you're problem is with Harvey. Hurting someone else does nothing."

The Joker as he called himself answered her as she stood next to Rachel, "Ooh, You're full of spirit aren't you? I just love that."

Behind him a man Mari had never seen before came out. He was dressed in a costume. "You're gonna love me then." He answered in a low raspy voice.

As the fight started, Mari shoved Rachel into the crowd. She remained near the fight and suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind. The Joker held her by her neck. She glanced at Batman as she heard him called looked at her. His eyes reminded her of someone else she knew. Next thing she knew she was sliding down the side of the building with Batman reaching for her. They landed on a car with him taking most of the force of the fall. Her mind was reeled while her body collapsed as they stood on the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Mari after her run in with the Joker and Batman tried to settle into a normal routine. Dimitri stuck close by when she was out. Bruce often spent the time he had free in the evenings with her. The tabloids had field days about her divorce which Alexei still fought and her relationship with Bruce. But her work gave her balance. The more Bruce disappeared at night the more she felt there was something going on but she waited for him to tell her. Alfred became a close friend who gave her more insight into the man who held her heart. The Joker continued to terrorize the city. Mari shook her head as she ended her day at the museum's restoration center.

She stood to leave. The guard, Jason, came to lock up the precious eggs and jewels. "Ready to leave, Dr. Robins?" he asked.

"Yes, Jason. When my hands get cramped and the eyes start to blur the evening needs to be called."

"Well, let's get this secured and we'll send you on your way home."

"Thank you, Jason." Mari answered. Moments later they walked from the center to the entrance. Mari expected to see Dimitri once she left as she sent him the text as they planned but something was different. A Mercedes sat nearby but it wasn't right either. She backed towards the building when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed but a man put a cloth over her face. As she lost consciousness, she recognized Alexei as he walked towards her.

Bruce sat in his office at Wayne Enterprises. He was having problems concentrating on the information in front of him. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right. He didn't know why but he felt something was wrong. He looked up as Lucius walked in the door. "Mr. Wayne, I thought you had gone home by now. What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to do some reading here. But can't focus like I need to. Just have this feeling that something is not right."

"Hmm, shall we go check the scanner to reassure your mind?"

"A very good idea, Mr. Fox." Bruce said as they walked out of his office. They reached the elevator when the doors opened and Dimitri, injured, stepped out. "Dimitri. What happened? Where's Mari?" Bruce asked as he and Lucius helped Dimitri sit down.

"There was an attack at the restoration center. Five guys took me out and the driver. The countess sent her normal text and Alexei grabbed her but he had help. This card was on the ground near by when I woke up. They had a Mercedes like yours trying to trick her. I remember her calling for help as I slipped into unconsciousness. I feel like I failed her." Dimitri said as he held up a Joker card.

Bruce's face paled as he took the card. "Lucius, please help Dimitri clean up. I need to go." He stepped into the elevator and placed a call on his cell phone. "Alfred, the Joker has Mari. Get things ready. I'll be going out for a while tonight."

Mari, meanwhile, awoke in a cold dirty room. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'Alexei, he was there. Oh, God. Bruce, what have I done? God, help me. Please keep everyone safe, please.' Mari stood up and tried to look out the window only to see another brick building next door. There was no clue as to where she was. Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Well, beautiful. Nice to see you are awake." The Joker said to her. She shrinked back toward the corner of the room as he came closer. "Who were you expecting, beautiful? Your ex-husband, he served his purpose and is now dead. The police will find his body soon enough. The BAT seems to like you so you will bring him to me." Mari's skin crawled as he began to laugh and pulled her closer to him. He threw her back down against the wall as she crumpled to the floor.

Batman found Alexei's body floating in the river. His pocket held the Joker's card Dimitri had showed him. He used his grappling gun to go up to the top of the building and think about his next move. 'I'll find you, Mari, I swear it.' He said in his mind. His eyes widened as an idea crossed his mind. "Alfred," said into his communicator.

"Yes, sir." Alfred answered.

"I need you to talk to Dimitri. See if Mari was wearing the necklace I gave her last week. If so there is a tracker in it so I can find her."

"I will." Alfred said.

Batman jumped down to the Tumbler and awaited Alfred's answer.

"Sir, he said she wears it all the time now." Alfred answered hopefully. "Do I need to contact Mr. Fox and ask him to head to Wayne Enterprises?"

"No, thank you, Alfred. I can track her in the Tumbler on my own. Batman out." Batman fired up the Tumbler and began to track a signal on the instruments guiding him closer to Mari.

Mari began to regain consciousness in her prison. Her head hurt from where she hit the wall when Joker threw her back. She tried to stand but found her ankle swollen and painful to the touch. She slid across the floor to the bed where she had woken up. She pulled herself on the bed and tried to keep her head from spinning from the movement. Once steady, she tried to stand again only causing her to collapse onto the floor. Her eyes filled with tears due to the pain from her headache and ankle.

"Bruce, god, help me. I need you. Please, someone help me." She whispered. She heard noises of a fight suddenly outside of her door. The Joker's laugh caused her to cringe. But she edged closer to the door. She found it was unlocked and no one was around to guard her. Her ankle slowed her down but she inched towards an exit and tried to find her way out of this prison the Joker put her in. The Joker though had other ideas. He grabbed her and put her face to face with Batman again. He had a knife to her neck when her ankle gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor. Knowing it would give Batman an opening, she curled into a ball to protect herself from the scuffle around her.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, Batman looked back. "Are you okay?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"I don't know. He pushed me earlier and I hit my head. My ankle hurts and is swollen." She said quietly. He picked her up and carried her from the building. Mari heard the sirens as the police came closer. He held her until he found Sergeant Jim Gordon.

Gordon seemed unafraid of him. "Dr. Robins may have suffered a concussion and her ankle is either sprained or broken. She'll need medical attention. No doubt Mr. Wayne is looking for her too. Oh, her ex-husband was dead. Found him in the river not far from here. Joker's card was in his pocket. I'll leave you with Sgt. Gordon. He will keep you safe." Batman said as he placed Mari in Gordon's car.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to the hospital was blurry to Mari. Sgt. Gordon just quietly drove to the hospital. Suddenly, the nurses were caring for her. And the doctor was talking to her. She responded in small words but never elaborating on her answers unsure of her safety. Next thing she knew she saw him, Bruce, as he pushed past the nurses and listened to the doctor's diagnosis of her condition. He was unkempt from his usual clean cut image. His hair was not slicked back as usual. He wore no tie just slacks and a shirt. Mari couldn't tell from distance if it was a sweater or shirt from where she was laying.

"Bruce," she finally called out, her voice having failed her for a moment.

He looked at her upon hearing her voice. His eyes met hers and he closed the gap between them. The doctor rushed to follow. He held the hand she stretched out to him and he put the side bars down on her bed. He got up next to her and held her against his chest. He whispered as he felt her begin to cry, "I'm here Mari, I'm here."

Mari sat next to Bruce as he talked to the doctor she breathed in his cologne to prove he was there. He got detailed information about her ankle and head injuries. He got her paperwork taken care of and quickly got things pulled together to take her out of the hospital and back to his penthouse where he could keep an eye on her. She just held him to remind herself that she was safe and away from the Joker and Alexei. Her mind was reeling over the news that Alexei was dead. But it meant she was free. The divorce was no longer needed but the threat he made still stood out there against her. She wanted to be somewhere she felt safe now. "Bruce," she spoke quietly. "Can we please leave here? I want to leave here and be with you alone, please."

"I'm working on it, Mari. The doctors are getting the paperwork together. Once we get to the penthouse I won't leave you I promise." Bruce whispered as he held her to his chest. She could feel that his heart had been racing but was starting to calm down. Within moments Alfred was waiting with the car outside, Bruce helped her from the wheelchair to the car and quickly went to the other side of the car and slid in next to her.

Minutes later they arrived at the building of Bruce's penthouse. Dimitri opened the door. They smiled at each other as Bruce walked around the car. Bruce gently picked her up and took her straight to his own bedroom. He took off her coat and shoes then did the same to him. He sat down on the bed next to her and held her to him. About an hour passed and Alfred came in and woke her up gently.

"I'm sorry, Miss Anna. The doctor said we needed to wake you once an hour because of your concussion. I'll let you go back to sleep with Master Bruce."

"It's ok, Alfred. I understand." Mari said as she snuggled back against Bruce's chest.

The next morning she woke up, found Bruce had left but left a rose in his place with a little note attached '_Had to go to work for a while. Alfred's around should you need anything. The museum knows you are resting and sent a message for you to rest and to come back once doctors' say its ok. Love you. Bruce._' She smiled as she smelled the flower and called gently for Alfred.

Within two weeks, her sprained ankle had healed and the concussion had faded away. She was eager to get back to work on her restoration. Resting with Bruce re-energized her to work and inspired her. Bruce was attentive and loving which just encouraged her to allow her feelings to grow. The only thing that was curious to her was that she had woken up several times at night where Bruce was missing. She couldn't figure out where he had left to but was back when she woke up the following morning. She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on the work in front of her.

That night Bruce took her out to a new restaurant and seemed to have a little spark to his eye every time she looked at him. They were the toast of the town and he only smiled as she was the jewel and the envied woman of the town. That night they went back to his penthouse, he pored them a glass of wine. They stood at the window and just looked over the city they lived and worked in. She turned to face him as he looked down at her. He placed his hand on her face and leaned down to kiss her. Their kisses grew deeper and stronger. The passion that they shared years ago had resurfaced and the strength almost surprised them both.

He quietly led her to his room where they continued their search of each other. She found scars she didn't recognize but was more interested in reconnecting with the love she felt as they connected as one. He placed her on the bed they had shared and continued to kiss her deeply. They made love that night as she finally felt complete again knowing how her heart and his had connected as they did in Russia and the emotion was stronger than before.

Later than night she rolled over and found he was gone. When she got up to look for him, she couldn't find him in the apartment. Moments later, he appeared and she was surprised. Bruce was tired and appeared worn out. She was curious but knew that this was not the time to ask. She led him back to bed and he held her close as they fell back to sleep. The next morning they ate breakfast and she got the nerve up to ask him, "Bruce, where were you last night? If you can tell me, will you?"

Bruce sat his coffee down and looked to Alfred before he spoke. "Mari, there is a part of my life that I worried about telling you about. But I realize that now with us sharing our lives that you deserve to know. But Mari this can put you in danger and I want to avoid that if at all possible. Alexei put you in danger and I don't know what I'd do if I was the cause of you getting hurt. You are just recovering from the Joker's little interference into your life thanks to Alexei. What he doesn't realize is how close he came to being right."

Mari was confused, "What do you mean right, Bruce?"

"Remember how you told me that he told you that Batman had feelings for you or thought you were important to him."

"Yes."

"He was actually right because Batman loves you, Mari. He worries about you getting hurt because of him."

"Bruce, how do you know all of this? Is he a friend of yours?"

Bruce stood up and took her with him, "Mari, I need to show you something." They walked into their bedroom and he opened the secret panel. They continued down the tunnel until they reached the temporary cave. Mari's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked and saw Batman's costume. She felt the familiar leather in her hands.

She turned to him and spoke, "Bruce is this what I think it means? Are you Batman?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes, Mari. I am Batman." Mari sat down on a stool near computers and began to process the information and the things that stuck in her mind.

"It certainly explains a lot. There were questions I had but I understand now. How long have you been doing this, Bruce?"

"Since my return to Gotham City. Mari, I started this before you came back. I never wanted to bring you into this world but I have to be completely honest with you. Because I want to share everything with you, Mari. I have you back in my life and I don't want to let you go." He pulled Mari closed to him.

"I never want to leave you either, Bruce. My heart couldn't take it a second time." Mari pulled Bruce even closer and they kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mari would later admit that Bruce's life as Batman scared her but the fact he trusted her with this secret only showed to her his depth of love for her. She was concerned at nights when she saw the bat signal out but trusted that he would come back to her. He usually did a little tired, sore at times but he always woke up with her in his arms. He had a surprise for her though tonight he told her and to be ready to go out tonight at 7 pm. She was curious and no amount of questioning would get Bruce to give her hints.

She left work late, Jason laughing as she rushed to leave. But she arrived to the penthouse with time to shower and change for tonight. The only hint she could scrape out of Bruce was he'd be in his tuxedo. So she had found a beautiful floor length ice blue gown that suited her perfectly. He hadn't seen her in it. She wanted it to be a surprise for him. She had her hair in an up style which showed her earrings. They were a gift from Bruce in Russia. He knew her birthday was in March so he had gotten her diamond and aquamarine earrings. That and the diamond necklace that had been her savior when the Joker had her completed her look.

As she walked out of the bedroom, Alfred's mouth hit the ground. "Miss Anna, you will knock his socks off tonight. If he leaves you alone, he's a fool."

Mari smiled at the compliment by the man who was a father figure in Bruce's life. "Thank you, Alfred. Where is he anyway?"

"Right here. Enjoying the view." Bruce said as he entered the room. In his hand he had a dozen peach roses. She smiled as he passed them to her. The smell filled her nose as her eyes sparkled at Bruce.

"Let me put those in water for you, Miss Anna." Alfred said as Bruce whisked Mari out of the door. The Rolls Royce sat downstairs waiting for them. He always took her breath away but in his tuxedo he made her toes tingle. She was on cloud nine as he walked her into the best restaurant in town. They were such a sparkling couple that the crowd turned as they entered. The whispers used to get to her but she was used to them by now. He only had eyes for her.

They were led to a private table set up in a secluded spot. The table was lit by candlelight and a beautiful floral display sat in the center of the table. Her favorite foods were served as they ate quietly. She was grateful nothing pulled him away to the other part of his life. Next he walked her into the event of the season at the Mayor's ball. Again the whispers rose from the crowd. They made their way through the room and spoke to people here and there including Harvey and Rachel. But the world disappeared as Rachel and others could tell once they stepped onto the dance floor. Her dress stood out against the dark dresses of the other women there. She shone like a gem in his eyes as they walked around the room.

Once or twice they separated in the room but he would often come to reclaim her. The last time she was talking to the mayor, he walked up behind her and spoke, "Excuse me, Mr. Mayor. But I do believe Dr. Robins owes me a dance."

The Mayor answered, "I'm sure that Dr. Robins will love to Mr. Wayne. It is good to see you out more in society. I fully place the credit on this beautiful lady here. I hope that it will continue." He heard a laugh come from Mari's throat as Bruce led her out to the floor.

The last event for them of the night was a quiet dessert over looking the city at the soon to be rebuilt Wayne Manor. The exterior was finished but the interior would need work, work he wanted to share with her. But they had champagne and candlelight out on the garden overlooking the lights of the city below. He pulled Mari close and began to speak, "Mari, I have something important to ask you. Now I know my life isn't always normal nor isn't always safe but you have seen and know what it's like. I know how much our love has grown since you returned to Gotham. Us being together works, it just feels right. Our future seems ours to take. Both down there in the city and here at Wayne Manor. You see I'm hoping that my wife will help me finish the work inside to repair it to how my parents left it. To bring back the home of my childhood."

"Your wife?" she asked.

He turned her to make her face him, "Mari, you are a part of me. I have never felt the same way about anyone else that I do about you. You own my heart completely and have since we met in St. Petersburg. Mari, my love, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Mari was shocked and happy. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her dreams were before her. "Yes, of course, Yes." She sputtered out through her tears. Bruce held her close and they just stood there together. When they separated he pulled a box from his pocket. In it was the most perfect ring she had ever seen. It was a single diamond ring surrounded by sapphires. The white gold only made the stones sparkle more. She almost giggled as he slid the ring on her hand. "Anastasia Wayne, it sounds right." She whispered as he looked at her. They began to return to the car when he saw the signal.

"Mari, I have to go." He said.

"I know, just come back to me, love." She said looking at him. They entered the car and the driver drove quickly to the penthouse. He entered and walked straight to the secret panel.

The Joker had struck again and this time had hostages. Rachel and Harvey. Batman went to one location, Jim Gordon and the police to another but there was an explosion and Harvey was hurt. Mari saw the explosion and feared the worst. She changed and headed to the police headquarters, Jim Gordon was his partner in the force. If anything had happened he would know. She quietly slid out the door and got in the car and headed downtown.

Her timing couldn't have been worse. The Joker who had been captured was loose. Having the lady love of Bruce Wayne walk through the door was a perfect hostage. Plus she meant something to Batman. The Joker escaped the explosion and took Mari with him. Her necklace still hung around her neck and the new engagement ring sparkled in the night sky. She was knocked unconscious and he carried her to his waiting vehicle.

Batman found out about Rachel's death, the explosion and escape at GPD, and Harvey was taken to the hospital. When Bruce returned to the penthouse he couldn't find Mari. His concern rose as he found the keys to one of the cars missing. Mari's purse was gone too. Alfred had no clue as to where she was either. The doorman saw her leave shortly after the explosion. He changed back into the suit and went to police headquarters. Gordon found him on the roof.

"Bruce Wayne called me. Dr. Robins, his fiancée is missing. Did she come here?" Batman asked him.

Gordon knew his reaction would not be good but he had to answer with the truth a life was in the balance. "Yes, she came here looking for me. I guess she knew from before that I was your friend. The Joker escaped at the same time. He knows she matters to you so he'll keep her alive."

"It's not the alive that's the issue but will he hurt her that worries me." Batman said as Gordon thought quietly. Gordon turned to talk again but found he was gone.

Bruce landed in the Tumbler and turned on his sensors again hoping that her necklace would still aid him. He found a signal but Joker's broadcast came first. He had her and flaunted it to the camera. His hands on her made Bruce furious. Mari was unconscious and unable to fight back. The Joker spoke again as Bruce listened, "Batman, I'm sure Mr. Wayne wouldn't want his dear fiancé hurt considering they were just engaged tonight. You caused the death of Rachel Dawes and the injury to Harvey Dent. Unless you want more blood spilled or scars made like on the face of this beautiful lady here. You will do as I say. Come out and face me. And you will see her live for now. Don't wait too long. If I get angry she could face the consequences." Joker once again had a close up on Mari. She still had her earrings on from their date; her necklace chain was visible under her sweater. Bruce turned on the tracker and found her on his screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Mari lay quietly in a room not far away from Batman. She looked around her. She had heard his laugh again and began to cry. 'Not again' she thought. 'He'll kill him this time. I can't let that happen. God, no. Please keep them safe.' She wandered to the door and found it unlocked she couldn't hear anyone around her so she quietly snuck out to a door. She was grabbed from behind and heard the laugh in her ear knowing who it was.

"Naughty, naughty. The future Mrs. Wayne can't be sneaking away now not if she wants to stay safe." The Joker said throwing her back in the room where she was kept. She fell to the floor as he walked closer to her. "Now stay where I tell you." He said as he smacked her across her face. She licked her lip as it was bleeding from the hit. "As long as you are good, you will live, not like Ms. Dawes who didn't survive the explosion that injured Mr. Dent."

Mari stared at him not believing the beautiful lady Bruce had known his whole life and who had become such a friend to her was gone. "You're lying. You bastard. You killed her." Mari yelled. She stood and tried to strike him taking out her anger on him. He hit her again and pushed her back. As she fell, Mari's head struck the concrete floor of the building. Slowly there was a pool of blood that formed under her head.

Batman had entered the building and took out several of the Joker's men. He used a sonar tool to find Mari. He came across the Joker first. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Nearby. But you have to deal with me first, Batsy. Otherwise, I keep coming after her. She will always be in trouble because I won't leave her alone." The Joker sneered. Batman pounced on him and began to fight. After several moments Batman finally saw Joker fall to the ground. He turned to get Mari leaving the Joker tied to the bars of the former asylum. Batman opened the door and saw Mari unconscious on the floor. When he sat her up and saw the blood he feared the worst. She moaned in his arms and stirred but again lost consciousness. He quickly took her to the hospital and left her with a doctor and nurse.

Within 20 minutes, the police and Bruce Wayne gathered at the hospital. Bruce refused to sit fearing the worst. He had seen Mari when he left her as Batman; she was pale, lifeless in his arms. The blood from her head hadn't stopped when he left her with the doctor. He felt his heart sink the longer it took them to tell him what was going on. He only thought the worst as different ideas ran through his mind. Finally a doctor came out. "Mr. Wayne," he said. Bruce and Alfred went to him. The doctor walked along with Bruce and Alfred following him. "She is resting comfortably. Her face has been bruised by being struck once or twice. But her head was the most concerning injury. She had hit her head and it was bleeding. We've stopped the bleeding. She doesn't seem to have any swelling of her brain but we are keeping an eye out. She is a strong woman, Mr. Wayne. She has been given blood transfusions to replace what was lost and is sedated and resting. But I think she's had a continuing nightmare, she keeps calling for you. You can come back and see her. We've moved her to ICU just to be cautious for brain swelling if nothing occurs we can release her tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Doctor." Alfred said as Bruce saw her lying quietly on the bed. She was sleeping as the doctor had said. Her color was better. He saw her chest rise and fall from her breathing as she slept. Next to her bed he pulled a chair and sat quietly. On her hand sparkled, the ring just hours ago he had given her.

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's back and said, "She's too stubborn, Master Bruce. She's fought hard to get back to you. I doubt she's going to let some unsettled man keep you two a part now. Plus you heard the doctor; she's stable and only sleeping because they want her to stay calm."

"I know Alfred. I heard everything they said. But this is my fault. Had she not seen the explosion where Rachel was killed, knowing what she knows, she would have never gone to Police Headquarters."

"Don't you dare, Master Bruce. She would never let you blame yourself. She loves you and was concerned. The Joker decided to take her. He hit her. She fell because of him, not you." Alfred said angrily.

"When I found her, Alfred, she was so pale and still. I thought the worst. I wanted to kill him, Alfred. I never felt that way about any criminal. She was helpless against him and he almost killed her."

"But she's here, sir. She needs you now to be near her. She would never let you sit here and blame yourself. So I'll have to stand in for her." Alfred said as Bruce looked to Mari's face. He squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back. A knock at the door surprised them, Sgt. Gordon walked in. Bruce stood and looked at him.

"Mr. Wayne, I came to see how Dr. Robins was doing. I know our friend would want to know." Jim said.

"I believe I have him to thank for Mari's life, Sgt. Gordon. I believe the doctors said if she had not gotten here when she did, I would not get the chance to live out my life with her. He gave me my life back." Bruce answered.

"Well, I'll leave you to your fiancé, Mr. Wayne. Oh, by the way, it is Commissioner now." Jim said as he left.

Alfred left several hours after they were taken to Mari's room. Bruce though refused to leave. The nurses seeing the pain in his eyes didn't have they didn't heart to make him leave. He ended up falling asleep in the chair at her side. Their hands were intertwined. As she started to stir, the movement wakened him. She moaned quietly as she tried to wake up. "Bruce," she whispered. "Bruce, where are you?"

"Shhh. Mari, I'm here. It's ok. I'm here." Bruce said as he sat on the bed next to her. She stirred again. She tried to open her eyes but reacted with pain.

"It's bright. Too bright." She whispered.

"I'll take care of it." He said as he got up to close the shutters and blinds. He came back to her side. "Mari, I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." He said as he held her hands.

"I was scared too. I thought he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Then he told me about Rachel and I was livid. She was so full of life and had a new life ahead of her with Harvey. It just wasn't fair. She had her future to live and he stole that from her. I struck out at him."

"Is that when he struck you?" he said seeing the bruising on her face that had darkened overnight.

"That was the second time. He hit me first when I tried to leave." She said as he held her hands.

Moments later, a doctor came in and examined Mari. "Mr. Wayne, Dr. Robins has done much better than hoped. I will be able to draw up papers to send her home now."

"Thank you Doctor." Bruce said as he held Mari close to him. Bruce got on the phone and made a call. "Alfred, please send the Rolls. Mari's being sent home now from the hospital. Yes, I'll bring any care instructions with me. Bye, Alfred." He put the phone down and turned to Mari. "He can't wait to spoil you again. He enjoys waiting on you hand and foot, you know."

"I bet. He does enjoy caring for people. I know I'll be glad to be home. I missed cuddling with someone last night. This bed was just too empty." Mari said trying to make Bruce smile.

About an hour later, Mari was trying to get dressed. Bruce wanted to help her. He noticed that she paled the more she tried to do alone. "Mari, let me help you please." Bruce said looking at her.

"Okay. You're right. I give." She said. He helped her finish getting dressed. He helped her as she finally sat in the wheelchair to leave. She grabbed his hand and didn't want to let him go. "Bruce, don't leave me, please."

He knelt at her side seeing the fear in her eyes, "I won't I promise, Mari." He said as he kissed her hand gently. He walked by her side as a nurse pushed her out. Alfred took the bag with her things ahead to the car and had it waiting at the door to help her leave. Once at the car, Mari leaned on Bruce to help her stand. She was unsteady but he supported her. He felt her waver in his arms but held her until she was seated in the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and slid in next to her. She curled up next to him in the car and he held her close to his chest. He gently kissed her head as Alfred drove them home.


	9. Chapter 9

Mari lay sleeping as Bruce stepped out of their bedroom. Alfred waited outside the door. "Is she sleeping, sir?" he asked as Bruce walked out.

"Yes, Alfred. She's sleeping. First Rachel, then her. I can't do this anymore. I can't be him. His connection hurts everyone around me."

"Don't you start that now. Miss Rachel died believing in what you are doing as him. Though she worries Miss Anna understand Batman too. If you give up on him, you stop doing what Miss Rachel would have wanted you to keep doing."

"I guess you're right Alfred, but when she suffers like this I feel as if it is my fault." Bruce said looking towards the city in the window beyond Alfred.

In the bedroom, Mari was dreaming. "No. Leave him alone, you monster. You killed Rachel, leave him alone." She saw Bruce as Batman being hit over and over again. Then an explosion shot up in front of her where she had seen Bruce last. "NO!! NO! Bruce. Where are you? No! No!" Her yelling brought Bruce running into the room, finding nothing he realized she was dreaming. Alfred who had followed stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Bruce sat on the bed next to Mari and held her close. "Shhh. Mari, it's ok. I'm right here. Nothing is wrong. I'm here." Bruce held her next to his chest as he lay down next to her. He felt her relax as she smelled his cologne and felt him near her. She turned towards his chest and held on to his sweater while she continued to sleep. He fell asleep next to her as she rested.

The next morning they awoke side by side. He held her tight grateful she was safe and with him. She continued to sleep. He slipped out of the room and told Alfred he had to head into Wayne Enterprises. There was some paperwork he had to deal with. Dimitri came to the penthouse and promised to stay until Bruce returned from work. Alfred checked on Mari as she slept. She barely stirred as Alfred entered. Her body needed to rest in order to recover so she was safe and sound.

The Commissioner visited Bruce at his office. "Commissioner, come in." Bruce said welcoming him into his office.

"I was coming by to see how Dr. Robins is doing. And if she has said anything about her kidnapping or injuries." He asked.

"No, when I left this morning she was still sleeping. She has been through a lot and I'm glad she can sleep at home. There was a real possibility that she may not have made it back had Batman not acted when he did."

"Understood, Mr. Wayne. Please keep me informed as to how she's doing. If she remembers anything please let me know."

"I will, Commissioner. You deserve this honor, Jim. You've done a lot for the city." Bruce said as he shook his hand.

Bruce returned home at lunch time. Dimitri told Bruce it had been quiet. Mari had been resting and Alfred had checked on her several times. Bruce then walked into his room and found Mari sleeping. He climbed next to her and held her close. Feeling the change, Mari stirred waking up from her sleep. "Bruce?" she asked still groggy.

"Yes, love, I'm here."

"I had such a horrible dream. The Joker had you and was hurting you. I couldn't find you. He killed Rachel I could let him take you too."

Bruce pulled her close, "Its ok, Mari. I'm here. As you can see I'm fine and the Joker is no where around us."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well, you've been asleep since we got home last night. I went into Wayne Enterprises for a while today. It's about lunch time now." As Mari tried to sit up, she felt nauseous. She groaned. "What is it, Mari?" Bruce asked.

"I just felt sick and dizzy as I sat up. Head injuries do that as I recall."

"Just take it easy, Mari. You were hurt worse this time. I can't forget how weak and pale you were when I found you. The blood scared me, Mari. I have to admit it. I didn't know what I'd do if you were really hurt." Bruce said as he held her close.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I made him mad. I went after him when he said he killed Rachel. I was furious. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have hurt me."

"Don't be sorry, love. He hit you. You did not tell him to hit you. He made that decision." Bruce said. They just sat next to each other quietly grateful for the time they had.

A week later, Bruce was still protective of her. He made sure she rested and didn't push too hard. She was almost stir crazy when Bruce agreed she was ready to return to work. He asked though that Dimitri was close by her. She agreed. Her co-workers were so warm and happy to have her back. She felt free to relax and get back to her life in a way she felt she couldn't since the kidnapping. Her day at work was fulfilling and gave her a charge of energy. Dimitri noticed the energy as she left. She was returned to the penthouse where she found flowers waiting for her in the dining room.

Bruce walked up behind her. His nervousness about her going back to work was release as she was back at home with him. "Hi there." He whispered in her ear.

"Hi." She said as she turned to face him.

"Did you like your surprise?" he asked.

"Yes, the flowers are beautiful."

"Yeah, they are nice but nothing next to you. But hey, I'm biased." He said laughing.

"There it is. I haven't heard your laugh lately. I missed it." She said going into his arms.

"I know, I've been worried about you. Seeing you almost back to normal makes me feel better. I'm just glad you are here with me. Oh, I almost forgot. We are going out tonight. We need to get changed."

"What? Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise but I think you'll find what you need upstairs to wear for tonight." He said smiling at her sparkling eyes. She hurried upstairs. On their bed, was a bag containing a beautiful royal blue gown. She gasped as the color was her favorite. He knew how she would sparkle in the color.

About an hour later, she walked down to the living room. She chose jewelry to match that Bruce had given to her. He smiled as once again she would outshine any woman in the room. They once again took the Rolls as they headed to another party held by the Mayor. Since the Joker had disappeared, everyone felt that they could try to return to a normal life. The Mayor knew Bruce Wayne would not hesitate to show off the beautiful woman who became his fiancé breaking the hearts of women all over Gotham City.

As they entered, the room turned and whispered. She was thinner but she still sparkled on Bruce's arm. He often looked at her to make sure she was ok. She kept up with all the good wishes on her future wedding and women who wanted to see her ring. She would look to Bruce on more than one occasion to get her out of a bunch of women who refused to give her a break. He would walk in sweep her onto the dance floor and keep her to himself for several minutes before again separating for more talking to more people from around the city. But as the night worn on he noticed her tiring. He took her for a short walk in the gardens before they got ready to leave.

"You're tired, aren't you, Mari?" he whispered to her.

"A little. It's just overwhelming. So many people all at once. All of them wanting to talk to me. I just feel tired all of the sudden." She said.

"Ok. We'll go home soon. I promise." He said and helped her to her feet. They walked back into the ballroom. As they walked to the door, they met with Commissioner Gordon and his wife. "Commissioner, Mrs. Gordon, how are you doing?" Bruce said to them.

"Very good, Mr. Wayne. Dr. Robins, it's nice to see you out at last. How are you feeling Dr. Robins?" Jim asked.

"Better, Commissioner. But the evening I'm afraid has tired me out. Too much all at once. I think it's time for Bruce and me to go home." Mari said she started to lean on Bruce's arm.

"Well, we'll let you go then. Hope you feel better." Mrs. Barbara Gordon said

"Thank you, Mrs. Gordon. Good night to you both." Bruce said as they shook hands good-bye. Mari leaned on Bruce's arm as they waited for their car. "Tired, Mari." He asked as he held her close.

"Suddenly, I feel so tired." She said through a yawn as she rested against him feeling safe. They got in the car and she fell asleep against his chest as they rode home together.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce and Mari headed side by side to Rachel's Funeral. Harvey was still recovering from his injuries in the hospital and couldn't leave. Bruce stayed close to Mari. She had been pushing herself lately and had not been sleeping well at night. Her nightmares had caused him to find her more than once almost screaming out. He hated leaving her but Gotham still needed Batman. Mari was very pale today. It made both Bruce and Alfred worry but she insisted on going to the Funeral. Commissioner Gordon was there, he started to come over but seeing how pale she was and the concern on Bruce's face made him realize this wasn't the time.

Mari stood close to Bruce who had his arm around her. Her tears fell as she remembered the wonderful friend who was now lying in front of them. Her heart grieved for a life cut too short. Her anger made her shake that the Joker had taken a wonderful, good person from this city. Bruce held her close knowing how easily he could be grieving both Rachel and Mari. The Joker had to be found and stopped. Suddenly, Bruce saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and could not believe his eyes, The Joker. 'How dare he come here?!' Bruce thought. 'Mari, I can't let him see her or hurt her again.'

"Hello, Ladies and Gentleman." The Joker called out.

Mari flinched next to Bruce. She couldn't believe her ears. 'How dare he?! She was dead, wasn't that enough?' she thought. She felt the tenseness in Bruce. His mind was racing, she could tell by looking at him. Her fear also rose remembering the events of a week ago.

"Ah, if it isn't the beautiful doctor. Did you miss me?" the Joker said edging closer to her. Mari backed closer to Bruce who shifted to place himself between them. "What's this? You don't want to see me." The Joker said shocked.

"After how she almost died at your hands, I can't blame her." Jim Gordon spoke up. Bruce stared at the Joker. His anger grew but Mari's safety came first. Plus he had to keep his image in tact.

"Commissioner, you need to mind your own business. Otherwise, you can join Ms. Dawes here." The Joker snipped. Bruce and Mari had started to move away from the gravesite. The Joker though grabbed Mari from him. The terror in her eyes and the scream from her throat shredded Bruce's soul.

"Bruce." She shrieked.

"Mari." He reached towards her only to be held back by the Joker's men. "Let her go, Joker. She's still recovering from her injuries from last time." Bruce called out.

"So Batsy got you medical help, huh? Doctor." The Joker said sneering at her.

"Please, you killed Rachel, she's gone, just let me be, please." Mari said sobbing.

Bruce pulled to try to escape the goons but they held him tight. Mari's heart, she could feel was pounding in her chest. The Joker had nearly killed her last time. 'Is he here to finish the job? Bruce can't react more than he is right now. He can't slip into his other side.' She looked at Bruce. He saw the fear and the exhaustion start to take over her features.

"Joker, let her go. Can't you see she's terrified? She's weak still. Please, let her go." Bruce called out seeing Mari continue to weaken.

"Aww, afraid you'll lose your little flower, Mr. Wayne." The Joker snipped at him. The Joker pulled Mari near Bruce. Their hands touched for a moment. The Joker yanked her back to him and held her hair tangled in his fingers. "Did I tell you that you could touch him?" he yelled at Mari.

"Please, Joker. Just let me go, please." Mari whispered weakly. She was ghostly white and very unsteady. Suddenly, she slumped to the ground. Bruce broke free and grabbed her into his arms.

"Mari, I've got you." He whispered in her ear as she was unconscious in his arms. He held Mari close to him. Jim helped Bruce as he shifted Mari up into his arms.

"Joker, let these people go. They are innocent. You can deal with me. The Batman will come soon too. Just let them all go. They just were here to say good-bye to Rachel Dawes." Jim said.

"Stepping up to your new job, Commissioner." The Joker sneered. "It's about time someone stepped up around here. This hasn't been as fun with out Harvey or the Bat. Alright, I'll give this once. The rest of you get out of here. Wayne, the Doctor, and Gordon have to stay."

"Joker, let them all go. I'll stay here." Gordon said.

"No, I made my choices. The Doctor stays which means Wayne stays." The Joker yelled. Mari stirred in Bruce's arms. He held her close as she held on to him around his neck.

"For God's sake, Joker. She's unconscious, let her leave." Bruce called out.

"Enough, Wayne. Close your mouth or you'll be lying next to Ms. Dawes here." The Joker yelled. "Now you all need to listen to me. The Bat and I aren't done. He needs to come find me so we can be done. Until then, this city will not see a moments rest. Do you understand me?"

"We get it, Joker. We understand. You and Batman to the finish." Jim said.

"Give the doctor my best, Wayne." The Joker said as he laughed and left with his goons.

Hearing him laugh caused Mari to wake up, she looked seeing Bruce holding her close in his arms. She just pulled herself closer to him and buried her face into his coat not wanting to see anyone else. He held her closer as well wanting to be reassured that she was safe. Bruce seeing it was safe to leave nodded to Jim Gordon and walked Mari to the Mercedes to take her home. Once they reached the penthouse, Bruce again picked her up from her side of the car and carried her up to their home. Once home, she began to cry softly as Bruce held her close and sat on the living room couch with her. "Its okay, Mari. He's not here and can't hurt you anymore." He softly rubbed her back as she just held him close to her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Master Bruce, Miss Anna, are you back already?" Alfred asked as he walked into the living room. "Oh, my. Master Bruce, is Miss Anna ok?"

"The Joker decided to appear at Rachel's gravesite today. He took particular fun in terrorizing Mari." Bruce answered with anger in his voice. "I couldn't stop him, Alfred. She was so scared and I couldn't do anything to stop him but beg for him to let her go. If I had attacked, she and Jim Gordon and the others would have been in more danger. I just hope I have enough to finish this. He's demanded a one on one with Batman. I can't let him terrorize others or Mari ever again."

"Are you going to meet him, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I have to Alfred. Otherwise the city and its people will suffer." Bruce said as he picked Mari up from the couch and took her to their bedroom so she could rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Mari woke up hours later. The city was sparkling in the night sky. But she was chilled. 'Bruce, where are you?' she thought. She slowly stood and felt steady. She left their bedroom and walked out into the living room. She found a note from Bruce there.

_Mari, my love. I had to go. The Joker was threatening the city and you. He needs to face me as Batman one on one. Please stay home. I need to know you are safe. I promise I will do everything I can to come back to you. Never forget how much I truly love you, Mari. Love Always, Bruce._

'Oh, God, Bruce. Be safe, please. I need you.' She thought. She wandered into the kitchen and started a pot of water for tea.

"Miss Anna, are you up?" Alfred asked as he found her in the kitchen.

"Hello, Alfred." She said quietly. "I was just going to try to make a little tea to try to pass the time."

"I understand, Miss Anna. I knew he had left a note for you." Alfred said smiling at her. "You missed dinner, would you like something to eat for your strength?"

"Ok, Alfred. Sure, I'll have something to eat. Being with you will keep me from sitting here thinking the worst." She answered him.

She saw the signal light up the city sky. Her body shivered worried about the man under the mask. "It will be alright, Miss Anna. Master Bruce has the best reason in the world to come back this time. He has you." Alfred said sensing her fear.

"I pray with all my heart that you are right Alfred. I only hope the Joker doesn't have any surprises for him." Mari said looking towards the clock on the wall.

Several hours later, she sat wrapped up in Bruce's robe on the living room couch. Any noise made her jump to see who or what it was. Alfred had given her a good meal and some company for a while but she still couldn't focus. Her worst fears ran through her mind. Until he came back to her, she wouldn't be able to relax. She heard the movement of the secret panel in their bedroom. When she rushed there, she found Alfred and Lucius Fox. "What? What is it? Where is he?" she asked them.

"Miss Anna, I won't lie to you." Alfred said. "He's back. But it's not pretty. The fight was harsh and the Joker, as you know, likes to use knives."

"Is he down there, Alfred?"

"Anna, he's hurt badly." Lucius said to her.

"I don't care. Where is he?" she demanded. Alfred looked at Lucius and stepped aside. She ran her heart in her throat straight down the path Bruce had led her down before to the temporary cave. Her eyes adjusted to the light. He was lying on a table. He was bruised and she could tell he had been bleeding. Alfred and Lucius had patched up him as best they could. He needed to rest now. She went to his side and brushed his hair from his face. He stirred and looked at her. "Mari," he whispered.

"I'm here, Bruce. I'm here." She said holding his hand.

"I'm sorry. I had to go. He wouldn't have left you alone otherwise. It was vicious. He wanted me dead. I asked Alfred and Lucius to let me rest first before you came down."

"I understand. But you know me, I don't usually take no for an answer." She said to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Does Jim know you fought him?"

"Yes. He was there and took the Joker into custody for good. He's been taken directly to county."

"Ok. Rest now, love. Rest, you deserve it. I promise I'll be close by when you wake." She said holding his hand. Later than night, Lucius and Alfred helped him to their room. She never left his side for more than a moment. She needed to reassure herself that he had survived the Joker and come back to her. He slept for days. But as his color improved she relaxed. He was coming back to her from the hell he went through for the city.

She called Jim after 2 days. "Commissioner Gordon, its Dr. Anastasia Robins. I have news about our mutual friend. He is recovering from his fight with the Joker."

"Thank you, Dr. Robins. I had wondered about him. Tell him thank you for all of us."

"He already knows, Commissioner. Believe me, he already knows." She said as she ended her call looking over as Bruce slept in their room.

Bruce woke up finding himself in his room. 'Where's Mari?' he thought. He heard noises from the living room. She had been busy, he knew keeping things controlled while he recovered for two weeks. Wayne Enterprises was under the control of the two best people he knew. She had sat on the couch after dealing with the last phone call from Lucius. The museum wanted her back. She had about one week left and then her restoration was complete. But Bruce needed her more. The Joker had caused so much havoc seeing pictures of him in county jail and the injuries he suffered only reminded her of how close she and Bruce came to losing each other. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see him up and out of bed.

"Bruce." She whispered. She crossed the divide between them. They held onto each other, each grateful the other had survived in order for them to be together now. "Bruce, should you be up?" she asked him pulling back slightly.

"The wounds have healed. And my ribs actually feel ok." He said as they went to sit together on the couch. "When I woke up, I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry. I had some questions for Lucius about the deal with this company to repair your father's train. I wanted to let you sleep for as long as you needed. I'm just so glad you are doing better." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you for taking on Wayne Enterprises, Mari. I know Lucius could have handled it. Having you there too means the world to me."

"Bruce, you had taken care of everything when I was hurt. It was my turn to do the same. Plus, Wayne Enterprises will be a legacy as will Wayne Manor for our children. I want to make sure it is strong for the future." She said looking up at him. He gently kissed her head and held her close.

They had returned to normal life by the following week. Her job for the museum was wrapping up and her co-workers threw a party for her. She was so grateful for their friendship and how they had provided her with a safe haven. Bruce came to get her on her last day. He walked in to the building to see her surrounded by those she had worked with and saw the results of her work. The eggs and assorted pieces were a credit to the lady who had controlled his heart for years. She looked and saw him and smiled. They walked hand in hand out of the museum together. "Bruce, I've been thinking. Now that I am finished here at the museum, it is really the right time to start the next part to my life." She said as they enjoyed the sunlight walking to the car.

"What do you mean, Mari?" he asked her.

"I want to retire from restoration work. I am ready to take on the role of the wife to Gotham's most well known citizen." She said smiling.

He stopped and turned her towards him. "Mari, are you sure? You've worked so hard to earn your position in your field."

She laughed as she answered, "Yes, Bruce. I am sure. It's time to move on to the next part of my life."

"Ok, when do you want to get married?" he asked her.

"With Alfred's help, I can have everything ready in two weeks. Would that work with your schedule, Mr. Wayne." She said smiling.

"Well, I'm sure that Lucius can handle things on his own for a little while. Especially with this good reason behind it." He said as they turned smiling to go to their car.


	12. Chapter 12

Mari threw her energy into their wedding plans. Alfred helped her with all the arrangements. She smiled as she made a very quiet trip on her own to a store. They had the dress all ready. It was perfect. She and Bruce wanted something quiet but still elegant. The dress would knock Bruce for a loop. She felt wonderful in it. It was ready to go so she took it home. As she entered the penthouse, she called out to her conspirator, "Alfred, are you home?"

"Yes, Miss Anna. I'm here." He said walking towards her.

"Bruce is still at work right?"

"I don't expect Master Bruce home until dinner. Why do you ask, Miss Anna?"

"Because Alfred I have one item for the wedding that he cannot see."

"Oh, you found your dress."

"Yes, I did Alfred. It fits perfectly and Bruce is going to be so surprised." She said smiling.

"Well, then I guess we need to hide this then." Alfred said winking at her. He carried the dress bag into another room.

The two weeks passed quickly for Mari and Bruce and suddenly the day arrived for the wedding. Mari awoke that morning and was lonely. She looked over the city from the windows and remembered the special meaning to this day. She smiled as she looked at the flowers Alfred had set next to her side of the bed. Alfred knocked and entered the room. "Good morning, Miss Anna. A beautiful day outside for a wedding." Alfred said as he laid a package down next to her dress on the bed. "A gift to you from Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred." She said as she opened the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace. "It's so beautiful. He's too good to me, Alfred."

"No, Miss Anna, he's not too good to you. He loves you very much. The feelings that you share has made you both better people. I've been very happy to see it." Alfred said as he left her to get dressed for her wedding.

Several hours later, she was looking at the world around her through her wedding veil for her wedding to a man who loved her as much or more than she loved him. As she got out of the Mercedes, the cameras flashed. Usually the cameras bothered her, but today her thoughts were of Bruce and him alone. As she walked up the stairs to the church, she saw Alfred waiting. He was such an important part to their lives that it was only right that he helped her walk down to meet Bruce for the next part to their lives. As the doors opened to the church, she looked and saw him at the end of the aisle waiting for her. His eyes grew as she got closer. She smiled seeing the surprise on his face.

When she reached him, he kissed her hand and whispered, "You look fantastic, Mari. There is no one who could outshine the bride today." She smiled as they turned to the preacher.

Moments later, they were married. He lifted her veil and kissed her gently in front of friends and society. She looked at him and felt her toes tingle still seeing him in his tuxedo. 'This is right. We'll be side by side through everything.' She thought. He placed her hand under his arm and they began to walk out of the church and into the sun.

They had organized the reception at Wayne Manor. The Ballroom was back to the glory of his parents' time. To have them watching from their recreated portrait above the mantle seemed right to them both. The leader of the band they had hired quieted the room when Bruce and Mari appeared at the top of the steps to the Ballroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, appearing for only the second time as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." Mari and Bruce saw around them friends and family as they took to the steps entering their new life.

As Bruce pulled her close for their first dance, Mari thought to herself, 'Nothing could ever separate them again.' She smiled as the candles lighting the ballroom blurred as Bruce led them around the floor. This was their happily ever after or so they believed. Commissioner Gordon was mysteriously missing from the reception due to news not shared with the happy couple. The Joker was missing. He never reached County Jail and no trace of him could be found other than a picture of the Wayne wedding announcement.


End file.
